Todo al revés
by marianaaz
Summary: Finn se queda dormido en una clase y tiene un sueño muy extraño, todo esta al revés nada es igual . HISTORIA MEJOR QUE SUMARIO  FINCHEEEEL


**Les dejo una historia de un solo capitulo para los que esperan mas capítulos de mis novelas esto es un poco para que se distraigan y lean un poco de humor y romance**

**Disclaimer: No poseo nada de Glee, aunque me gustaría que Finn sea mío jajaja**

Finn caminaba por los pasillos de su colegio, ya había pasado casi 2 semanas desde que el y Rachel habían terminado y el no se sentía de lo mejor.

Finn llego a su locker y vio como Quinn, Santana y Brittany le tiraban un slushie a Rachel, el les quería que no hicieran eso pero no podía olvidar lo que Rachel le había hecho así que solo se volteo y no presto atención a lo que las Cheerios le hacían a Rachel.

A la primera hora le tocaba Historia algo que a Finn no le gustaba, siempre se quedaba dormido en esa clase. Su profesora era la más aburrida del mundo y además con todo este asunto de Rachel Finn no dormía bien.

Llego a su clase con 15 minutos de retraso así que la miss le dio detención por 1 semana pero como tenia Glee eso lo salvaba de la detención.

De un momento a otro mientras el atendía su clase de Historia todo se volvió nubloso.

Sonó la alarma y Finn se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, era un sueño extraño y no era muy emocionante como a Finn le gustaban los sueños. Se cambio rápido porque ya estaba tarde para el colegio.

Al llegar al colegio todo parecía normal, el camino y vio a Puck.

Finn: Hola Bro

Puck: ¿Porque me hablas?

Finn: Somos amigos desde kínder

Puck: Si pues eso no lo pensabas ayer cuando me arrojaste con todos tus amigos al basurero, ¿verdad?

Finn: ¿Qué yo hice que?

Puck: Ya me voy antes de que me tires a un basurero.

Finn estaba desconcertado, Puck se había vuelto loco ¿que le pasaba?, era Puck el que tiraba la gente a los basureros. Finn siguió caminando ya iba tarde a su clase.

En la ida a su locker se encontró con Quinn que no tenía puesto su uniforme de porrista

Finn: Quinn, ¿Qué haces sin tu uniforme?

Quinn: ¿Qué uniforme Finn?

Finn: El uniforme de las Cheerios Quinn

Quinn: Finn, ¿es esta una broma mala? Yo nunca he estado en las Cheerios

Si Quinn nunca había estado en las Cheerios, ¿Quién era la capitana ahora?

De pronto todo el colegio abrió camino, una chica con su uniforme de las Cheerios hacia su entrada. De casualidad Quinn la golpeo al tratar de moverse

Rachel: ¿Eres estúpida o que Fabray?

Quinn: Lo siento mucho Rachel, lo siento mucho de verdad

Rachel: Deja de lamentarte por tus idioteces Fabray y tu Hudson ¿que me miras?

Rachel camino por la escuela hasta su locker detrás de ella estaban Santana y Brittany.

Todo esta escuela esta rarísima hoy día, Rachel capitana de las Cheerios, Puck un nerd y Quinn también.

Sam se acerco a Finn y le dijo

Sam: Hudson, no faltes a la práctica esta tarde.

Finn: Quizás llegue un poco tarde tengo unos asuntos que arreglar

Sam: No te puedas dar esos gustos Hudson, llega a la hora

Finn: Yo soy el quarterback.

Sam: Tu no eres el quarterback Hudson, yo los soy así que a menos que no quieras que te haga correr de mas llega temprano a la practica.

Esto era cada vez mas raro, el no era el quarterback, tenia que ir a hablar con alguien pero con quien.

Finn siguió caminando por todo la escuela y se encontró con Kurt que estaba rodeado por muchas chicas.

Finn: Kurt puedo hablar contigo un rato

Kurt: Claro Finn, ¿Qué pasa?

Finn: ¿Por qué todas las chicas te siguen?, no saben que eres... tu ya sabes… Gay

Kurt: Me estas molestando verdad Finn, ¿gay? ¿Yo? Que estúpido eres Finn si soy el chico que mas novias ha tenido en WMHS.

Finn ahora si estaba preocupado no sabía que estaba pasando. Estaba caminando todo desconcertado y choco con alguien.

Rachel: Hudson dios ¿que te pasa hoy?

Finn: Rach, ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Desde cuando eres la capitana de las Cheerios?

Rachel: Desde cuando me dices Rach y soy la capitana de las Cheerios desde que llegue a la escuela.

Finn: No te acuerdas que estuvimos juntos, tu estas mal porque terminamos.

Rachel: Dios Finn ¿que te has tomado hoy día? Nunca hemos estado desde que llegue a este colegio hace 1 año salgo con el quarterback Sam Evans y tu lo sabes.

Finn: ¿Sam es tu novio?

Rachel: SI Finn ¿que te pasa? , ¿Estas bien?

Finn: No, no estoy bien

Rachel vio como Finn se iba y le salió una lágrima.

Finn acaso no has hecho la tarea para hoy, yo la entregue hace como 2 meses - dijo Brittany cuando Finn no tenia la tarea que el profesor había mandado

Finn: Britt, ¿desde cuando haces tareas?

Brittany: Desde siempre no te acuerdas que soy la primera de la promoción y salgo con el mejor chico de equipo de futbol Artie.

Finn: Pero el esta en silla de ruedas

Brittany: ¿Qué te pasa? Artie no esta en silla de ruedas

Finn salió del salón, ¿que le estaba pasando? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

Santana: Finn, no te olvides de ir al Celibacy Club esta semana que trataremos de no tener sexo hasta casarnos.

Finn: Santana, ¿eres la presidenta del club? Pero si tú eres la primera que te acuestas con todo

Santana: Finn como vas a decir eso, eres malvado

Rachel: Finn ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Finn: Muchos me han dicho que eres una completa perra, ¿Qué te ha pasado Rachel?

Rachel: Yo te amaba Finn pero tú preferiste a Quinn antes que a mí, así que acepte salir con Sam.

Finn: Yo te amo Rachel

Rachel: No lo haces Finn, tienes una hija con Quinn

Finn: ¿Qué?

Rachel: Si, Drizzle, tu la amas.

Finn: ¿Qué? Es Beth no Drizzle y es hija de Puck no mía

Rachel: ¿Qué habla Finn? Te quiero ojala seamos amigos

Finn: Racheeel

Rachel se fue y Finn se quedo pensando.

Finn, Finn se escuchaba de lejos voces que lo llamaban

Finn estas bien – dijo la miss de historia—anda a la enfermería

En camino a la enfermería Finn vio que todo era normal de nuevo. Finn ve a Rachel y se le acerca corriendo

Finn: Rachel he sido un tonto, lo siento mucho, te amo, Perdóname

Rachel: Yo te amo mucho más, te perdono.

Finn: Rachel, se mi novia de nuevo por favor

Rachel: Te amo, claro que si

Rachel y Finn se dan un beso-

**Gracias a todos lo que me leen es una pequeña historia para que sigan leyendo mis Fanfictions, ya se acercan nuevos capítulos y voy a subir una nueva novela pronto con un personaje nuevo.**

**Gracias a todos y FINCHEEEL para siempre **

**marianaaz**


End file.
